1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of actuatable switches and more specifically to the area of backlighting such switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly known that manually actuatable switches, such as those used in automotive vehicles, are backlit using various light piping techniques. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,673,914 and 4,385,221 are typical of switches which are backlit to display indicia. However, when such switches are employed on the instrument Panel of automotive vehicles, there is a tendency for the displayed indicia to present a virtual image that is in the reflected line of sight of the vehicle operator as the operator is looking through the windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,871 illustrates how care is taken to shield illuminated instruments in the vehicle to prevent such reflections. The '871 patent illustrates the use of a hood arrangement to block reflected images that may otherwise occur from the windshield.
Athough the approach utilized in the '871 patent is useful for instrumentation, it is often not convenient or stylistically desirable to place hoods over illuminated switches. It is desirable to Place switches where they are easily accessible, directly viewable and positioned to provide an actuation surface which is generally normal to the actuation force placed on it by the operator's finger.